The present invention relates to a new and distinct Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazgagic’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during September 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with attractive flower coloration, continuous flowering and semi-trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balazgagic’ was the proprietary Verbena×hybrida cultivar designated ‘1036-2’ (not patented), which exhibits a prostrate, trailing habit, white-colored flowers and dark green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balazgagic’ was the commercially available Verbena cultivar ‘Splash Violet’ (not patented), which exhibits an upright habit, white-colored flowers with purple spots and medium green foliage. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar, by terminal stem cuttings since 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new Verbena reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.